Joseph Korso (JM2)
Joseph Korso is a character that originated from the Don Bluth directed animated film Titan A.E. However he is set to play a major role in the upcoming crossover story between that film and the Disney sci-fi animated adventure Treasure Planet. This is still a work in progress, so if you care about spoilers with this kind of thing then don't read any further. (And there are some really major spoilers in this particular page) =Biography= Joseph Korso in his young adulthood served in the Earth's military. As a kid and teenager he always got a kick out of thrills and intensity of adventure. He spent years on a tour of duty trying to keep peace in the Galaxy. During this time he befriended a fellow soldier named Leland Hawkins. The two serving under the famous war-hero Admiral Pleiades Benbow. Who served as both a mentor and a father figure to Korso. Eventually their tour came to an end and when they returned home they were offered a chance to work as security on a top secret operation called Project Titan. Korso decided he wanted to take up the opportunity while Leland declined. Wanting to start a life of peace back on Earth, with the dream of opening up an inn. However he did remain close to and in touch with Korso. Whilst serving on the Titan Project, Joseph eventually met the head of the project named Samuel "Sam" Tucker. The two started off as heated rivals, but soon managed to befriend each other. Joseph also met one of the scientists who worked their named Don Baxter, and the two eventually got on friendly terms as well. Eventually the project yielded promising results, and a vicious alien race known as the Drej discovered this and feared that the human race was on it's way to becoming more powerful than they were. They launched a surprise attack on Earth, and eventually managed to destroy it. Many dying as a result, though quite a few did manage to escape including Korso. The next several months were filled with tension as large groups of humans struggled to figure out where to go. Korso had rescued Leland from the planet before it exploded, and the two were in a group together. The big concern was the location of both Sam Tucker and the Titan, which he had taken off of Earth himself. Eventually the Drej somehow managed to get a list revealing the names of all those involved with the Titan Project. Leading the Drej to start a massive hunt and execution of all those they could find. They also threatened to destroy all of those who would harbor and did not willingly hand over any of the people they were looking for. Korso and Leland were staying with a group of aliens, and the Drej were eventually able to reach them in their efforts to get Korso, leading to a fierce battle. They were eventually able to win, but with heavy casualties. Leland himself got mortally wounded during the battle. Korso ran to his friend's side, and so Leland told him where to get his luggage that contained all his identification materials and a good sum of money. They knew that the Drej came because they knew who Joseph Korso was, Leland told Korso to take his identity since his name had never been on the Titan Project. Korso did so, and Leland proceeded to succumb to his wounds. Knowing that his staying around would keep those harboring him in danger, and so he left. Assuming the identity of Leland Hawkins in order to stay off the grid of the Drej. He eventually arrived at the planet of Montressor, located in a far off and very different region of space known as the Etherium, where he sought to wait until he got word from somebody about the Titan. Though as time went on he began to slowly give up on it. This being helped by the fact that soon after arriving he met another young refugee who was working as a barmaid and living in poverty named Sarah. However she was kind, beautiful, and had a lot of spirit. The two met and eventually fell in love and got married. Using the money he had stowed away with him when escaping from the Earth and the money that Leland had kept on him he managed to buy and renovate an old run-down inn that they decided to operate together. Korso doing it as a way to honor the dream of his old friend. They decided to name it the Benbow Inn, him naming it after he and Leland's former commanding officer before he joined the Titan project. He hid his true name and past involving the Titan Project from her so he wouldn't put her into a dangerous position. He and Sarah eventually had a son that they named James, or called Jim for short. Korso managed to live with a settled life for a while, but soon enough he began aching for the thrill of action and adventure again. Not helped by the fact that a lot of the inn's guests would talk about their grand voyages and adventures, which made him pine for the old days. He eventually started partaking on some voyages, saying that he was confident that Sarah was capable of running the inn by herself sometimes and the fact that it would bring in some extra money. He would be gone for long stretches, creating a strained relationship between he and his family. On one of those voyages he met an Arkennian alien named Preedex Yoa, or Preed for short. They were going on an expedition Category:Characters